Control Freak
}} Control Freak is the 58th episode of Season 2, and was remade as the forty-eighth episode for Season 6 under the title The Challenge. Plot Oggy and Jack are watching TV at Oggy's house. However, Jack got bored of Oggy watching ping-pong and instead wanting to watch motorbike racing. Oggy, however, was not fond of action, so he switched back to ping-pong. This only made him a challenge: First is flip the coin, but Joey intervened and got it. So its a brawl, but when the program changed to motorbike racing, Jack has decided for Oggy to have a motorbike race. Whoever can reach the finish line 10 times first can choose the program. Oggy gets confused at first, so Jack repeats, and he agrees. Oggy's only bike was a scooter, which Jack is barely surprised, while Jack's, which he uncovered from the sheath, is a racing sports bike, which Oggy is really surprised. The two cats make ready, Joey makes the line for the race, and the race begins! Oggy starts first, and tells Jack that he's winning. Meanwhile, as Jack is laughing at Oggy's very slow bike, some friends of the cockroaches are holding money, betting that Jack will win. The other two cockroaches place one coin as Oggy will win, but Joey got a spare, only knowing that Jack will still win. Jack then started relaxing when Oggy got back with 1 lap finished. Joey attempts to tell Jack to start racing but he gets squashed by Jack's finger. Jack is about to race but he ends up getting hurt by the clutch lever that hurts his leg. Joey then realized, as Jack screamed in pain, that if Jack doesn't win, he'll lose the money. Joey tries to stop Oggy by three different attempts: First is inserting a stick to the engine, but failed as he's turned into tiny logs. Second attempt is to tie a rope to the bike and slow it down, but failed too as he's being pulled and dragged off from the bike's trail and slammed onto the lap meter as Oggy finished the sixth lap. Nearing the ninth lap, Joey attempted the last one: trying to let the bike run through the picture of the road in front of the hole. But the bike went through it like magic, and the picture fell on him as if there was no magic in that picture. Joey, in anger, and begging, reminded Jack to start racing, then he did. Jack then started off at very high speeds and catching up to Oggy's limit. When they are tied at 9, it was Jack who finished first, but crashed onto Bob's house as Oggy finished second, slow and steady. Bob came out with a crushed Jack in his bike, knowing Jack ran over that bulldog. Joey, knowing Jack won, wanted to have extra pay for winning. But the insects, only knowing Oggy won, wanted to have their money back, but Joey is begging he'll keep the money, so they beat Joey up as the two coins beat back to Dee Dee and Marky. But payback is on the way as the other two cockroaches beat them back from hurting his friend. Later, back in the house, knowing he won, got the only chance to watch ping-pong, with the crushed-up Jack in his own bike from his Control-Freaked-Out state, as the episode ends. Gallery Oggy and the cockroaches full part 3 YouTube.jpg W9YuvWvtEDcHNgi4rIxpdokKblVE1HprhiF52qE9SmMYUjK6bZbPELQqcvlkE5RnCOn7R6S7K-1-.jpg Oggy and the cockroaches full part 3 YouTube2.jpg The Challenge 1.png The Challenge 2.png The Challenge 3.png Video References es:Control Freak Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)